<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tales from the Tracks - Thomas and Friends Stories by TophatGeo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262925">Tales from the Tracks - Thomas and Friends Stories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TophatGeo/pseuds/TophatGeo'>TophatGeo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Railway Series - W. Awdry, Thomas the Tank Engine &amp; Friends, Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:29:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TophatGeo/pseuds/TophatGeo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Collections of short little stories about Thomas and his friends. Prepare to meet new faces and more of old ones you already know about. Feel free to suggest ideas in the comments.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. William the Big Black Engine - A Foreword</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>William the Big Black Engine [1]</b>
  </span>
</p><p>Dear Friends</p><p>I’ve been a reader of the stories about Sodor for years. It was quite a shock to learn more about the island and its engines on my first ever visit there. </p><p>These first few stories will be about a new engine on Sodor called William. A bigger engine made by the mainland to do all sorts of jobs. </p><p>William was constantly pestering me to make certain the events I wrote were all accurate. I hope I’ve done a good job for him, and I hope you enjoy.</p><p> </p><p>The Author</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Helping Hand [1]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>William the Big Black Engine is a new arrival on Sodor, he's proud and headstrong. He and James need to pull long train, but soon need help...</p><p>(William is a LMS Stanier Class 5 4-6-0 engine, whilst Jackson is a GWR 4700 Class. If anyone is interested in specific details!)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<b>
    <span class="u">A Helping Hand</span>
  </b>
</p><p>William was the newest engine on Sodor. He was a big black tender engine from London. He was bulkier than other engines, designed to do all kinds of work from shunting to pulling long trains. One morning, the Fat Controller briefed him about his day’s work in the shed.</p><p>“William, you will be taking a mixed goods train with James from Brendam Docks to Knapford. Be careful of Gordon’s Hill, it can be rather tricky for new engines.”</p><p>“Bah! Rain or shine I can go anywhere and do anything! I’ve been from Scotland to London and there’s never been a job I can’t do!” William huffed proudly.<br/>
 <br/>
Soon his driver and fireman arrived, lighting his firebox, ready for work. William then arrived at Brendam Docks. James was already there waiting on the track next to the trucks. The goods train was full of heavy metals and piping needed to fix old broken piping at the stations. </p><p>“You must be the new engine. Perfect. I’ll be at the front with you behind me. People wouldn’t want to miss an amazing red engine like me!” James whistled.</p><p>William didn’t complain, this red engine didn’t look nearly as strong as he was. He’d get the limelight for being such a strong engine. That’d show James for being selfish!</p><p>As he was coupled onto the train, William spotted another train in a siding nearby. It was another tender engine. He was a sleek deep blue, with a tender painted with the number ‘100’ on it. </p><p>“Who’s that engine?” William asked, as James was fixed onto the train too.</p><p>“That’d be Jackson. A lazybones that’s always sleeping on that siding. I’ve never seen him pull a coach or push a truck his whole time here!” James chortled, beginning to chant “Lazybones, lazybones, lazybones!” </p><p>William whistled and chanted the same too. “Hoot hoot! Goodbye lazybones! We real engines will get to our work now.”</p><p>Little did the two trains know that as they puffed out of the docks, Jackson had heard every word.</p><p>The heavy train trundled as they began their travels. “Hrgh! Are all journeys this rough?” William complained as he continued to chuff along the track, with James panting in front of him.</p><p>James couldn’t respond as he was grumbling under his breath too. They kept moving slowly along the main line. </p><p>Eventually, they arrived at Gordon’s Hill. “We just need to go a little further now!” grunted James. But then, as they moved up the hill, the train began to weigh them down until soon they couldn’t move at all.</p><p>“We’re stuck!” William snarled “We’re stuck and it's your fault!”</p><p>“My fault? You’re supposed to be the strong one here!”</p><p>“You insisted on being at the front!” William argued. “I would have been able to pull better if you weren’t blocking my view!”</p><p>The two engines continued to bicker and fight.</p><p>Sulking, William’s breaks went on. Now they were well and truly stuck.</p><p>“There!” He snapped “Now you can sit here and think about why you got us into this mess” </p><p>Try as they might, the driver and fireman couldn’t get William’s breaks to unlock. Percy arrived as the two engines continued their fight.</p><p>“Peep peep! What are you two doing? Surely that train will be delayed if you two keep dilly dallying.”</p><p>“Shut up Percy! We need to get moving but we don’t have enough steam” James snapped. “It doesn’t help that this behemoth locked his breaks!”</p><p>“Why’d you think I can help? I’m just a tank engine after all” Percy teased as William and James continue to grumble.</p><p>The drivers spoke to Percy’s crew and began to make a plan “Percy will fetch a suitable engine to push the train. In the meanwhile we’ll keep the brakes on.”</p><p>“Another engine?! We’d be fine on our own if James wasn’t acting up!” William said haughty. However his indignant cries were ignored as Percy huffed away to find an engine to help.</p><p>Gordon was busy pulling the express, and Henry and Emily were on other parts of the island. Percy looked everywhere but not a single train seemed to be free...Apart from Jackson.</p><p>Percy was nervous, but slowly moved close to the engine. “Sorry to disturb you, but James and William are stuck on Gordon’s Hill, could you help?”</p><p>“Hmph! After what they called me earlier? No chance. Any decent engine would figure out I’m not lazy” The tender engine grumbled, opening one eye. “I take the night express trains, if they won’t show me any respect for that, then why should I help them?”</p><p>“Please Mr Jackson, just this once. I’m sure they’ll not do it again.” Percy pleaded. The other engine sighed, and soon, his crew had been informed of the accident. They had rushed to get his fire started and his boiler bubbling.</p><p>“Gordon’s Hill, here we come.” The stoic engine said as his pistons clanked into motion. The engine moved with power and grace towards the back of the goods train, clanking into place.</p><p>“I don’t want to hear a word of me being lazy after this!” Jackson called up the train to the two engines stuck at the top of the hill. The engines’ brakes were released and then it was all down to Jackson to slowly but surely push the train up the hill. </p><p>“We’re nearly there, we’re nearly there!” William and James said, and soon enough, the train rocketed down the hill. The three engines huffed and puffed to make sure the train arrived as soon as it could.</p><p>But then there was trouble, waiting at the station was the Fat Controller.</p><p>“William and James, I am very disappointed in you both. You were very naughty engines. Not only is this train an hour late, but you’ve made Jackson come all this way too. His crew will be worn out before the night train even starts!”</p><p>Neither engine could say a word, the Fat Controller was beyond cross. “Mark my words William. If you don’t sort your act together, I’ll send you packing back to the Mainland!”</p><p>“But you can’t!” William protested “My old line closed! I’d have nowhere else to go because of my big size. I’d be scrapped!” </p><p>The Fat Controlled turns to leave. “You should have thought about that before misbehaving on my railway then. You and James will stay in the shed until you’re sorry.”</p><p>As the two headed back to the shed, they could see Jackson laughing. “Poot poot! Poor old engines, now who’s the lazybones now?” He then huffed away, heading back to the docks.</p><p>Both stayed very quiet that night in the shed. William didn’t say a word to anyone as the other engines teased the two engines. I think he deserved that, don’t you?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Twins and Tunnels [1]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>William has to redeem himself by working in the quarry with the cheeky twins: Bill and Ben.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Twins and Tunnels</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the engines headed out to their jobs in the cold autumn air. The Fat Controller was waiting for William and James.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it appears you are both sorry after your time in the shed. Isn’t that right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir, we have sir!” The two engines said. The Fat Controller put up a hand so he could speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“James, you will be helping shunt coaches for the other big engines. I don’t want to hear any complaining, Gordon and Emily will tell me if you do. William, you will head to the Sodor Quarry to help the workers excavate rocks and rubble. You will be working with Bill and Ben.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>William was annoyed, he prided himself as being a strong engine so being told to work with other engines sounded rather frustrating. However, he kept this thought to himself, trying not to sound bitter. “I’ll try my best sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Don’t forget that I still might send you back to the Mainland if you misbehave. You need to be more considerate of others.” Warned the Fat Controller to William as he left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>William headed to the quarry which was bustling with activity. Deposits of valuable minerals had been found so all the workers were hard at mining. They had to use pickaxes, dynamite and a drill named Thumper to remove the rock and dig further into the cliffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hoot hoot! Where are the other engines?” William huffed as he looked around. There were plenty of trucks and workmen, but no engines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peekaboo!” Bill and Ben bursted out of a tunnel, giving William quite the scare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blast my boiler! Don’t do that!” The big engine cried in shock. But the two yellow tank engines laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So the Fat Controller thinks we need help? Come on Ben, let’s prove that we don’t need another engine here.” Bill chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed!” Ben giggled. And soon the two little engines scurried off to work, shunting trucks to clear away the rubble for the workers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>William didn’t want to be left behind and began hauling a long line of trucks. He needed to show he was just as useful as these two mischievous engines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they worked, Bill and Ben teased William relentlessly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peep peep! Hurry up slowpoke, engines should be shunting, not dawdling!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dawdle, don’t you dawdle!” Cackled the trucks to William as he pushed them about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” William bumped them roughly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, the teasing got worse and worse. William was extremely cross as Bill and Ben came up to him as his water tank was getting filled up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look Bill! William’s boiler isn’t the size of a proper engine! It’s huge!” Ben teased. “He’ll hog all the water - the greedy guts!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet he can’t fit through the tunnel,” Bill chuckled. “He’d get stuck and make our work even slower!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>William was furious and insulted. </span>
  <span>“You two don’t get it. I’ve got a bigger boiler because I’m better than you! I’m a Mixed Traffic Engine and I can-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Go anywhere and do anything’, we know!” Bill and Ben chanted together as they left, giggling. The two then began taunting him further by calling him Wide William whenever they saw him to further annoy the engine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that day, the workmen were mining the rock when suddenly a huge rumble came from the earth. “It’s an avalanche! Evacuate quickly!” The foreman said as an alarm went off and everyone began running to safety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben was close to the entrance of the quarry so he was safe and sound, but Bill and William further in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peep peep! Use the tunnel! It’ll be the fastest way out!” Ben called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Bill was stuck near the tunnel with a load of heavy trucks. There wouldn’t be time to uncouple them!</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Help! I’m going to be hit!” Bill cried as rock began to fall all around him. He shut his eyes in terror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>William was nearby. He huffed towards the back of Bill’s train, bumping him towards the tunnel. His wheels slipped and skid but soon he pushed the heavy load into the tunnel with all his might. “Not on my watch!” He grunted. He was just in time too!  </span>
  <span>William had just entered into the tunnels as the rocks fell where he and Bill had been moments before. </span>
  <span>The workmen cheered as they saw Bill exit the tunnel into safety.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peep peep! Oh Bill! I’m glad you’re okay!” Ben whistled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all thanks to William, really” Bill said warmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is William, anyway?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>William hadn’t been as lucky as Bill. The twins were right. He had been too big for the tunnel, and it had collapsed on him. Bill, Ben and the workmen rushed to help him. First the rubble was shifted and then Bill and Ben coupled up and pulled William out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The damage was worse than anyone had expected, his boiler was badly bent and his sides looked mangled and twisted, his funnel had broken off, looking impossible to fix properly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear…” William wheeshed sadly, his once beautiful paintwork was now scraped and battered. The Fat Controller would not be happy. He would be scrapped for sure!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t need to wait long. The Fat Controller had turned up to the quarry soon after he’d heard about the accident. He looked at William, just outside the tunnel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well well well, a broken funnel, a badly damaged boiler and a collapsed tunnel. Do you have anything to say for yourself?” The Fat Controller asked William angrily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>William didn’t say anything. He felt very embarrassed and looked at his buffers. He didn’t want to look the Fat Controller in the eye. </span>
  <span>But then Bill and Ben spoke up, rushing to defend William. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let William be scrapped sir! It’d be a terrible shame!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please sir, he saved me from the avalanche, sir! I don’t think any other engine would have been strong or brave enough to get me out in time!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The workers also told the Fat Controller about the situation, explaining William’s heroic act to save Bill. </span>
  <span>The Fat Controller thought for a moment. “I see. William, I’ve made my decision. I’ll keep you on my railway. Any engine who’s willing to get lodged in a tight tunnel to help his friends must be a very loyal engine indeed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>William was delighted “Thank you sir! Oh thank you! I won’t let you down!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It might be costly to fix you, but once we do, you’ll feel like a new engine. Welcome to my railway, William. Let’s just try to be a bit more careful in the future.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>William was very grateful. He soon said his goodbyes to Bill and Ben before he was then taken away to get mended. For the first time since arriving, he really felt like he was a part of the Fat Controller’s Railway.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Diesel's Dupe [1]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After William comes back from the works, Diesel decides to trick him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Diesel's Dupe</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>William had returned from the works after he had been mended. He had been in an accident in the quarry, but he was now back and feeling better than ever. </span>
  <span>He was still a wide engine with a big boiler, but now had a new coat of black paint and felt like he could do anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How does it feel to be back on Sodor, old boy?” His driver asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hoot hoot! It’s wonderful to be back!” William smiled. Soon enough, he was at the shunting yard, ready for anything the day threw at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had a busy morning, he organised a goods train for Henry and some coaches for James. Soon, he was pulling a short train of coaches around a branch line to later meet with the express train. He was trying his best to keep good time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must move along, I mustn’t be late!” He huffed before stopping in the big station. Waiting for him was none other than Gordon. William passengers got into the express quickly, and the whistle blew soon after</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmph! You’re slow! I try not to judge others, William, but we big engines have a certain standard we should uphold. You being late reflects badly on me and my express. I’ll need to make up for lost time because of your mistakes. I don’t need you lumbering slowly down the line.” Gordon tooted before leaving without time for William to respond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How rude!” William snorted indignantly. He wanted to give Gordon a piece of his mind, but he was already out of sight. “I wasn’t late, he was just early!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Listening in was none other than Diesel. Diesel was supposed to pull some oil tankers to the factory, but he was feeling lazy and hadn’t done it yet. He glided up to William, before speaking with his oily voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nevermind Gordon, he’s too big for his buffers sometimes. The express has gone to his smokebox. Personally, I think you look like a rather tough and reliable engine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pah! I don’t need his approval anyhow!” William muttered, even though he secretly felt rather happy that Diesel thought he was tough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Diesel had thought of something very devious. He had heard about William’s prideful nature and desire to prove his strength. “I heard you were very strong too, is that true?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” Puffed William “Nobody is stronger than me. A large mixed traffic engine like me can go anywhere and do anything! There’s a reason we were popular on the mainland!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well these tankers are awfully heavy. The workmen clearly didn’t realise I can’t pull these. Surely an engine like you could pull them for me?” Diesel said as he looked towards the tankers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>William didn’t see any issue in helping Diesel out, he could already imagine the praise he’d get if he pulled this off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I could! I’ve got a goods train to pull, just attach them and then I’ll drop them off wherever they’re needed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diesel smirked happily, knowing he didn’t need to do nearly as much work now. After his coaches were uncoupled, the tankers were attached to William’s new goods train. “I also have some coal trucks that could be attached too, it wouldn’t be a bother if they were added too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, c’mon now.” William was impatient to show off. Soon, he puffed out of the station with all of Diesel’s trucks attached to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, he was having a delightful afternoon. He managed to go all over the island, from little country farms to well-populated towns, depositing Diesel’s coal trucks where needed. He even got to whistle to Bill and Ben when he dropped by the quarry. However, the oil tankers hadn’t been delivered yet...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, he arrived at Edward’s station, his last stop before needing to deliver Diesel's tankers. Edward was there filling up on water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My my, you look rather busy William, did the Fat Controller really give you this much work on your first day back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No no, I just decided to help Diesel out with his jobs. It’s no big deal really, it just proves how useful I really am!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edward frowned slightly. “Diesel can be rather tricky with his words, are you sure you need to do this?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Nonsense, besides this’ll show Gordon I’m not just some slow lumbering engine. That’ll teach him for calling me slow!” And William then huffed off without a word. Edward smiled but was still a little worried for William.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The big engine had made good time on his journey. But he still needed to deliver Diesel’s tankers to the factory. </span>
  <span>Things weren’t going well for the factory. The factory workers were feeling rather impatient. “Where’s Diesel?” They said, “He should have been here this morning with the oil for the machines!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>William soon puffed to the factory, he stopped at the nearby station, where some factory workers waited. “Hoot hoot! I’m here with the oil!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what about Diesel?” Asked a factory worker. “Normally he gives us our oil every Friday morning, but he never showed up today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” William said grumpily “Where’s that Diesel?! He tricked me! He </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> pull that train, the little liar!” He huffed his way back to the shunting yard, ready to give Diesel a good telling off. First, he’d been insulted by Gordon and now duped by Diesel!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he had no need to. The Fat Controller was there with Diesel. “So, you decide to laze about in this yard and get other engines to do your work? That won’t do. William has just come back from the works to be mended, he doesn’t need any additional strain on his wheels!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t my fault!” Diesel oiled. “It was-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Silence! I won’t tolerate engines being lazy on my railway. Tomorrow morning, you must pull all of William’s trucks as well as your own. Perhaps that shall teach you a lesson.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>William gave a chuckle. “A shame, Diesel! Your little dupe backfired on you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went away laughing as Diesel sulked in a siding. However, as William headed to the sheds, Gordon was waiting there, he’d heard all about how William had been tricked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Slow </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> gullible. You’re not like us proper big engines.” He said haughtily to William.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>William no longer felt quite so cheerful. He puffed into the shed, soon nodding off into an uneasy sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>